MELT
by Dragonforce143
Summary: Inspired by Hatsune Miku's "Melt". A romance story about my favorite pairing in forever! Goku X Chi Chi! The first story is about a cafe. The second one is about school! :D P.S. I do not own the characters.
1. Part 1 Love Love Cafe!

Part 1 Love Love Cafe!

One day, an atrociously-haired guy at the age of 19 was walking in town at around midday, when his stomach grumbled.

"Uwaaa...It's the third time it did that... I'd better find something to eat...And fast!"

He sighed and looked at his watch. "C-Crud! I didn't realize it was already eleven-thirty!"

He ran through some grocery and bakery shops, but nothing seemed to interest the big guy, until something caught his eye. He quieted down for a moment as he read the name of the cafe.

"Mellow...Dream?...Hmm...Not sure about this..."

A dark-haired girl from the cafe noticed that Goku was standing outside their cafe, so she went out and welcomed him.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Mellow Dream Cafe! We're always here for you at any occasion!"

Goku just stared blankly at the girl. The girl blushed. Not knowing how to respond, he just asked her a question.

"Umm...Do you have anything to eat here?"

Startled, the girl said, "Ah! Y-Yes! We serve different kinds of food here, not just desserts! If you would please come inside with me..."

She anxiously turned her back to the inside of the cafe. Goku followed her, amused at the set-up of the cafe.

"Wow!~ It's kinda cheerful in here!"

Chi Chi's heart was thumping so fast. " Kyaaahh!~ Is this what they call love?"

"And it's also cold here too...Good thing I brought my jacket." Said Goku.

She stared dreamily at him.

"So...What can I order here?"

She broke from her day dream. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry...Here's the menu!"

Minutes of ordering later…

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your lunch!~"

He stared at her again, her beaming smile caught his attention. "T-Thanks!"

His heart thumped. "What's with this feeling? My heart's racing..."

Anyway, he said the grace and proceeded to eat. "Mmm! This fish fillet is good!~"

As Chi Chi watched him, she felt a tingling sensation. _ He's even cuter when he's eating!_

Krillin, the owner of the shop was washing some cups, when he noticed Chi Chi turning redder than a tomato. Since there were only three people in their cafe, him, Chi Chi, and Goku, he obviously put two and two together and there was the answer!

He went behind Chi Chi and whispered to her. "Well, go on then...Sit beside him!"

Chi Chi was surprised. "Eek!" She elbowed him on the stomach. "Krillin-san?...D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Oww...That really hurt Chi Chi..."

"It was...your fault!"

She paused for a while. And then smiled. "Honestly, I do love him...Haha, who says love at first sight isn't true? I know a lot of people don't believe that...But..."

"Like I told you...Sit down with him or somebody else might take him!"

Realizing that would happen, Chi Chi eventually sat down with Goku.

Still fidgeting, she built up her courage and asked, "Excuse me, I would just like to know your name..."

Goku swallowed his food. Without hesitating, he answered. "It's Goku!...Son Goku! And you are?"

"I see...Goku-san, huh? My name is Chi Chi! Nice to meet you!"

She noticed some bits of rice around his mouth.

"Goku-san...Your face is..." She grabbed a table napkin. "Let me get that for you!..."

As she was cleaning his face, his heart was throbbing like crazy. _I've...Never felt like this before!...It's weird..._

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh...Hmm...You see, my master's sister is a fortune teller and a Psychic...Today I asked her my fortune after battling some of her warriors. She said...I was bound to meet my beloved one...Whatever that means...I would like to ask...Is it...You?"

Chi Chi grew silent but still answered. "I'm not in the place to say this, but maybe it is me...Because, when I saw you I instantly fell in love with you! And I..."

Tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.

"Wish to be with you!~" She smiled.

Goku's heart raced even faster.

"H-Hold on! You're crying!" Goku held on to her face and wiped her tears with his fingers. "There...It's all clear now..."

Krillin was crying too. "Uwaaa...That was so sweet of him!"

He got out a piece of carrot cheesecake and gave it to them.

Chi Chi was surprised. "Krillin-san..."

Goku thought. _More food?_

"This one's on the house you guys! Congratulations!" Krillin said.

Chi Chi hugged Goku and then faced Krillin. "Krillin-san! Thank you!~"

Goku ate the cheesecake afterwards.

Just then, another pair of a girl and guy went in. They sat noiselessly facing each other. The girl had a mad look on her face.

Bulma glared at the guy. "Yamcha you idiot!"

"Wasn't my fault!"

Krillin was still in the "love love" mood, so he went back to get another carrot cake.

"Here you go! For the lovely couple! This one's on the house! Congratulations!"

Bulma got more mad that she threw the cake together with the plate at the cafe owner. "THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO CONGRATULATE!"

"AAACCKK!"

Since Krillin trained himself so hard, it didn't really hurt that much. "Why does this keep on happening to me?"

Yamcha was scared stiff. "Meep."

Bulma stood up. "Tch! Yamcha...Let's go...This place isn't even helping at all!"

And so they left.

Goku approached the fallen store owner. " Hey, Krillin-san...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Well, the cafe's about to close soon...I haven't had my lunch, so...You two run along now! Have a nice day! Chi Chi! You still have work here later so enjoy your free time with him...Or maybe he can help us later?"

Chi Chi replied. "Alright! Thanks again!"

And off they went their separate ways.

THE END.


	2. Part 2 Kame Gakuen! Fight for the Heart!

Part 2 Kame Gakuen! Fight for the Heart!

One day Chi Chi woke up to get ready for school. As the president of their class, she shouldn't be late. She opened the window to breathe in fresh air, when suddenly...

SMACK! SMASH!

Goku and Taurus were having a mid-air fight.

"Back off!" Goku yelled.

"Or else what?" Taurus countered.

"Hiiyyyaaaa! Take this!"

"No you take this!" He elbowed Goku on the stomach.

"OOF!...!"

Taurus flew away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Goku followed suit.

Chi Chi was dumbfounded. "Aah...Was that...?"

She slumped to the floor and sighed. Nevertheless she still prepared for school. Outside she went.

"Well! Another day another –"

KABOOM!

A random person came running in her direction. "Eek! When will the fighting stop? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Chi Chi just calmly walked to school. On the way, she met up with Bulma and Android 18.

Bulma, the blue-haired genius greeted her first. "Morning! Hm?...I see you're troubled again!"

"Huh? No, it's nothing..."

Android 18 spoke. "Really now..."

Bulma added, "It's bad to lie! It's bad to lie!"

Chi Chi got mad at them. "Leave me alone!"

Bulma pouted. "What's with her? It was a joke..."

"It was?" Android 18 asked.

"Hrmm…" Bulma pouted even more.

At school, Chi Chi hurried to the classroom. Some students were there already. They were looking through the windows of their classroom.

One of their male classmates said, "They're at it again! Do those two never stop?"

A female classmate thought, "I wonder what or who they're fighting for?"

Chi Chi heavily sighed as she sat down on her seat. What worried her is that she was seated between Goku and Taurus. Class started, and as the teacher was explaining things to them, Chi Chi could feel the tension between the two as they glared at each other menacingly.

After two to three classes, it was lunch break for the students. Chi Chi and her friends tried going up to the roof of their school. Still, Goku and Taurus were fighting.

Chi Chi sighed. "They're on the roof again... Let's move downstairs under that big shady tree this time."

While they were eating, Bulma asked, "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

Chi Chi almost choked on her food and coughed. "I didn't...Say anything..." She blushed as well.

"See? You're blushing! You know...It isn't bad to confess your feelings..."

"I..."

"Yeah! Just like Bulma likes Vegeta!" Android 18 blurted out, but with a straight face.

Bulma came back with, "HEY!...Hm...You like Krillin, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

Bulma turned back. _I hate this girl!_

The three girls stayed there for a while.

Bulma went back to their previous topic. "Anyway, what I'm saying is, don't hide your true feelings for someone or from a problem. So tell us, what is it?"

Chi Chi couldn't take it anymore. Running wasn't an option for her now. "As the class president I...I hate to see our classmates fighting!"

"You mean...Goku and Taurus?"

Android 18 just laughed. "Haha...Saiya-jins will be Saiya-jins..."

Bulma started her story. "Last week, around Wednesday, I came across them talking to each other normally."

Intrigued, Chi Chi asked, "And?"

"Goku was saying something like 'Don't ever come near Chi Chi!' and Taurus was like 'You'll have to fight me for that!'"

Android 18 cut her story short. "In other words, you eavesdropped."

"Stop letting my secrets out!" Bulma blushed.

Chi Chi realized what was happening. "So they're fighting for me?"

Bulma became excited. "THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LOVE! Isn't that romantic?"

"Ah, well...I do like Goku..."

18 pointed at Chi Chi. "A confession!"

"Aah...What am I saying?"

Suddenly, Bulma thought of something. "Hold on, I forgot something! Be right back!"

"Eh?" said a surprised Chi Chi.

Android 18 noticed something on the ground. "Hey, Bulma forgot this..." She picked up a heart-shaped chocolate box.

Chi Chi shouted. "Wait Bulma!"

Android 18 handed over the chocolates to Chi Chi. "Here give them back to Bulma since she's your classmate, not mine."

"W-What?"

Android 18 flew to her classroom. Bulma was there as well.

The cunning genius said, "I hope this works!"

Android 18 nodded.

Chi Chi hurried back to her classroom expecting Bulma was there, but it was the opposite. There was no one there. She closed the door. However written bluntly on the board was:

To Chi Chi:

"I kept fighting for you because I just wanted to see you smile at me. My feelings have kicked in, the main one of love. And I just don't know how to stop them. I can't bear to see you in sadness. I do not wish to be a burden upon your soul. Even if my heart is broken, I promise you, my memories of you will stay intact."

Signed at the bottom was "Son Goku"

Tears fell from Chi Chi's eyes as she read the name of the one who signed it. "It must've been hard for him to let all those feelings out." She sniffed. "And he's fighting for it..."

Holding the chocolates in her hand tightly, she opened the door again, and saw a surprised Goku.

"Hm?"

Chi Chi mustered up her courage. Taurus managed to catch up.

"Goku-san I...I LOVE YOU!"

"Chi Chi..." The Saiya-jin smiled warmly. "You saw the message, huh?"

"And you're not a burden! Rather...You're a blessing to me!"

Taurus saw the message. "AH! You cheat! When did you write that message?"

Goku chuckled. "Heh heh...Ever heard of instant transmission?"

Taurus mumbled to himself. Meanwhile, Chi Chi placed the chocolates on Goku's table.

Goku saw the sweet gift. "Oh chocolates! Can we eat them later?"

Chi Chi replied, "Sure!"

Chi Chi grabbed Goku's hands and stared deeply at him. She advanced forward and gave him a kiss.

Taurus was shocked by the turn of events...And was depressed. The distance between Taurus and Chi Chi's hearts…Were very far indeed.

As the rest of their classmates rushed in for their afternoon classes, Goku and Chi Chi sat next to each other happily and Taurus sulked in a corner with a spotlight. The other people were weirded out by him.

Taurus sniffed and tried to wipe off his tears. "Someday Taurus...Someday."

THE END


End file.
